


El amor te llevará a ninguna parte

by Nuraicha



Series: Drones One Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Mindfuck, Not Beta Read, References to Academy Era, Short One Shot, Year That Never Was
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Le gustaba cogerle de improviso. Nunca había un horario fijo, un determinado punto del día en el que ocurriera. El factor sorpresa siempre había sido una de sus mejores bazas, y durante esos meses la estaba jugando de forma ejemplar.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durante el Año Que Nunca Existió, el Master nunca dejó de intentar llevar al Doctor a su terreno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor te llevará a ninguna parte

**Author's Note:**

> (Historias independientes dentro de una misma serie, más información sobre el proyecto [aquí](http://archiveofourown.org/series/280794)).
> 
> Segundo fanfic inspirado por "Drones", en concreto por _Psycho_. Hacía mucho que no escribía mi versión favorita de este pairing, es un placer volver a ver a Ten y Simm!Master  <3
> 
> Al no tener beta-reader, os agradecería que me comunicáseis cualquier error que pudierais encontrar. Por supuesto, toda crítica y comentario son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!

Le gustaba cogerle de improviso. Nunca había un horario fijo, un determinado punto del día en el que ocurriera. El factor sorpresa siempre había sido una de sus mejores bazas, y durante esos meses la estaba jugando de forma ejemplar.

Comenzaba con un leve susurro en los recovecos de su mente. Una sola palabra: Theta. Él sabía perfectamente cómo jugar con sus recuerdos y cualquier mención a su infancia conjunta hacía que el Doctor empezara a tener dudas. Como un alud imparable que se precipitaba por la ladera de una montaña, estas aumentaban a cada repetición de la palabra mágica, minando lentamente su confianza en su propia fortaleza. Resistirse era cada vez más difícil.

Él sabía lo que quería: romperle. Esa había sido siempre su principal intención, su objetivo último, la razón primigenia detrás de tantos planes megalómanos. Ansiaba sostener sus corazones entre sus manos, desgarrarlos fibra a fibra, introducirse en sus pensamientos y manipular su ser, convertirle en lo que él consideraba que era perfecto.

“En el fondo no sé por qué te resistes, Doctor. Todo este tiempo luchando, mintiéndote a ti mismo y negando lo que es evidente… ¿Qué buscas en todas esas endebles mascotas humanas que te empeñas en arrastrar a tu TARDIS? ¿Compañía? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¡No seas ridículo! Todo eso te lo puedo ofrecer yo, si me dejaras. ¡Oh, estúpido y cabezota Doctor! Juntos seríamos invencibles, la fuerza más poderosa de este universo, de todos los demás. ¡Estuvimos tan cerca de serlo! ¿Recuerdas Gallifrey, Doctor? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿recuerdas cómo éramos antes de que me traicionaras y abandonaras, tirando por la borda y pisoteando todos aquellos planes que trazamos mientras holgazaneábamos en la hierba, lejos de la Academia, de nuestros padres, lejos de todo excepto de nuestros deseos más escondidos? ¡Doctor, Doctor! Cesa ya tu resistencia y esos tiempos podrán regresar, tan solo admite lo que de verdad deseas y saca a la luz lo que puedo ver en tu interior, ¡tan solo ven conmigo a tomar lo que nos pertenece!”

Su voz era sugerente, llena de promesas sin cumplir y puro anhelo. Una apasionada cantinela que poseía su mente y confundía las barreras entre su alma y la del Master. El pasado se mezclaba con el presente, se envolvía con el futuro, y las esperanzas, los miedos y sentimientos resurgían.

\- Master… - el Doctor susurró su nombre como una plegaria, la voz quebrada y rota por el dolor. ¿Físico? ¿Mental? Ni siquiera sabía si toda esa tortura estaba ocurriendo en el plano real o era una pesadilla inducida.

En algún rincón de su subconsciente, de su alma, de su cuerpo o de su ser, sintió el leve roce de unos labios y la promesa de un futuro unidos.

La lágrima que recorrió su mejilla en ese momento hablaba de otra pequeña derrota más. El punzante dolor en su nuca cuando el Master le mordió, perdido en los albores del éxtasis, proclamaba una nueva batalla ganada.

En lo más profundo de su alma, el Doctor siempre esperaba perder esa guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> El título es la traducción del primer verso: _love, it will get you nowhere_ ; aunque en este caso la inspiración vino más del tema general de la canción (manipular a otra persona) que de la letra. El vídeo oficial de _Psycho_ es [este](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqLRqzTp6Rk).


End file.
